Sunday Afternoon
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: At the prospect of getting her wellbeing questioned, Weiss tried to compose herself, puffing out her chest and lifting her chin. "I'm fine," she assured weakly, unconvincingly. "It was just a long mission. That's all."


**Wrote this a few months ago after Dash made this little doodle dashingicecream,tumblr,com/post/130639745962. It was just too cute and I love Weiss without her bolero/jacket and so I whipped up a little fic to go along with this. For Monochrome Monday~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Sunday Afternoon

Curled up on her bed with a good book in her lap and a clear conscious was far from the worst way to be spending a Sunday afternoon, if you asked Blake.

The team had been broken up all weekend working on projects for solo missions, and she was the first to get back.

Ruby and Yang had both called not too long ago, announcing they'd decided to go out for a snack together once they'd finished. She had yet to hear any word from Weiss, but trusted the heiress was working diligently.

All of these components allowed Blake to relax easily today.

Propped up against the pillows and the headboard, she'd gone from curled up, to stretched out, to somewhere in between. A furl of her toes every now and again would remind her of the fact that she was still wearing her tights, and all the rest of her combat clothes. She promised herself she'd get up and change into something more comfortable as soon as her book stopped being so compelling.

Considering the fact that Zwei was with Ruby, the dorm room was perfectly quiet, and Blake was perfectly content to be a part of it.

Which was why the sudden knock on the door was rather startling. Her shoulders jolted a little bit, not having been expecting the company of another person so soon. When her ears focused on the sounds, she could tell a scroll was being used at the door.

Of course. It was just like her to have the door already unlocked, but be sure to knock before entering, just to be safe.

"Come in," Blake called out softly.

Her ears flicked and swiveled as Weiss entered the room, and Blake was entirely prepared to greet her girlfriend with a welcoming smile.

But that smile faded the moment she caught a good glimpse of her teammate.

It was different from the exhaustion on her expression after she'd just completed a typical mission. This wasn't just fatigue after a healthy day's worth of exercise and labor. She looked pale and flushed all at the same time, if that were even possible. Her eyes were drained of energy of any kind, and as she stepped into the room, her legs trembled, posture slouched.

Still, she'd always been one for appearances, and she offered Blake a ghost of a smile as she leaned herself heavily back against the door to close it. Her chest seemed to heave a bit too much just to get in the air she needed for her two-word greeting.

"I'm back."

Blake marked her book and put it aside immediately, her eyes fixated on the girl at the door.

Ridding her legs of the slight numbness brought on by her previous immobilization was a simple feat when Weiss looked about to keel over like that.

Blake hurried to stand before heading towards the heiress at a brisk pace. Weiss was trying to make her way to her own mattress, but something unseen made her flinch, and a hand went to her temple.

Blake reached her then, extending her arm and carefully touching her back by means of support.

"Weiss..."

She gave her girlfriend a once-over, noting the ruffles in her dress, the weight in her breaths, the frizz at the ends of her hair. Weiss sighed several times just in that moment alone, staying still as though she were too tired to do otherwise. Blake flattened her palm against the girl's shoulder blades and let Weiss lean back on her a bit.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

At the prospect of getting her wellbeing questioned, Weiss tried to compose herself, puffing out her chest and lifting her chin.

"I'm fine," she assured weakly, unconvincingly. "It was just a long mission. That's all."

She didn't look up, as though she knew Blake would catch the deceit in her eyes if she did. Instead, she tried once again to set out for the relief of her mattress.

But after only a few steps, she had to pause again and rub her temple, closing her eyes to hide the pain.

Blake wasn't about to simply retreat to her book and enjoy herself while Weiss was like this. She covered the distance between them easily and curled her arm around the girl's shoulders once again.

"Come here for a minute," she urged her.

Weiss didn't have much of a choice but to comply.

Blake steadied her with one hand and used the other to brush her knuckles over Weiss' bangs, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

She was warm, a little _too_ warm.

With a whimper of concern, Blake pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You need to cool down."

Weiss was too exhausted to even refuse her like the stubborn Schnee spirit might've liked her to.

Carefully, Blake led her girlfriend towards the bathroom, taking every step at Weiss' pace. She paused them at the sink, keeping her left hand on Weiss' back as her right fished out a clean wash cloth from a pile in the corner. She wetted it under the faucet, wrung out the excess, and then gently padded it over Weiss' face.

The heiress didn't resist any of the treatment. She simply stood there with her eyes closed, most – if not all – of her weight leaning against Blake's side. Her entire body was pounding, and there was a lightheaded discomfort buzzing around her skull.

Ears standing tall, the Faunus girl kept her senses on high alert, taking note of Weiss' condition by the minute. She was still breathing through her mouth, her shoulders rising and falling rather deeply, as though the fever was preventing her lungs from expanding properly.

Blake kissed her temple, the one Weiss had been massaging.

She continued to dab the wet cloth over her flushed cheeks, and only when she slid it over Weiss' lips did Blake notice how cracked they were.

"I'll get you some water," she promised. She dipped down a bit to press her own lips to Weiss' briefly.

Slowly, she transferred the heiress' weight from her side, to the bathroom sink, checking to ensure she could stand on her own for a minute.

Once she was certain Weiss could remain on her feet for a moment without her, Blake scurried back into the main room. She crouched down at the mini-fridge that sustained their team on most evenings and opened it, reaching in for one of the cool, unopened bottles on the top shelf.

But while Yang might've happily guzzled the entire thing down in one gulp straight from the plastic, Weiss was a classier kind of girl.

Blake retreated to the small counter on one side of the room by the study desk where they kept a few bowls, plates, and utensils for snacks. Grabbing a clean glass, she filled it just about halfway with clear water before capping the bottle, setting it down, and hurrying back to the bathroom.

Thankfully, Weiss was still on her feet with her hand pressed to the rag on her forehead. Blake quickly slipped herself back into place at her girlfriend's side, and Weiss seemed all too happy to lean on her again.

"Here," she coaxed. "Drink."

She brought Weiss' hand down from her face for the moment and put the cloth aside. She seemed too tired to even hold the glass for herself, but Blake was more than willing to do it for her. She bumped the rim against Weiss' lips, then when the girl was ready, tipped it back slowly for her.

Blake was relieved to finally see Weiss getting some water into her system. The signs of dehydration had been all too clear from the second she'd stumbled through the door.

Blake paid attention to the heiress, making sure she didn't stutter or get her breath hitched as she drank.

Weiss managed to down nearly the entire glass without incident, and when she was finished, Blake pulled it away.

"Feel any better?" she wondered, putting the glass on the sink.

Eyes closed, Weiss slumped softly against her chest.

"Much..."

Blake held her close and kissed her forehead again, still finding her to be a bit warm. Weiss' lips remained ajar, and Blake could feel that she seemed to be breathing with her entire body.

Still concerned, the Faunus girl bit her bottom lip, chewing it briefly.

"You're still warm," she murmured. "Let me help."

She started by kissing Weiss' eyelids in turn, coaxing her to open them. Once she had, Blake turned her a bit and gently boosted her up until Weiss was sitting on the edge of the sink.

As soon as Blake was sure she was steady, she crouched down and unzipped the heiress' boots one by one. She pulled them off, then put them aside where no one would trip.

Finished with that much, Blake stood once more, finding herself face-level with her enervated girlfriend. She couldn't resist wrapping an arm around Weiss' slender waist and leaning in for another short kiss.

Difficult as Weiss was finding it to breathe, Blake didn't stay on her lips long, but the feeling certainly lingered for a while afterward.

She kept her palm against Weiss' scarred cheek for a moment, feeling the way she sighed and leaned into it. Weiss' skin was still flushed with heat, and Blake's own hand felt much cooler in comparison.

Blake kissed her forehead once more, keeping her left hand balanced at the small of the girl's back. With her right, she slowly slipped off Weiss' long-sleeved bolero, one arm at a time. As she did so, she revealed smooth, flawless white skin stretched over a perfectly-set collarbone, and slim, symmetrical shoulders.

Once the jacket had been fully removed, Blake hung it on a hook on the back of the door. When she looked back to Weiss, she noticed that the red inner lining of that jacket must have often reflected into Weiss' skin and made it appear peachier in color than it truly was. The skin tone of her neck, chest, and collar that was always covered was now bare and almost akin to the color of her hair.

Blake left Weiss' tresses in the ponytail, trying to keep as much weight and heat off of her as possible.

As soon as the bolero was removed, Weiss let out a long exhale. Now the only thing shielding her skin beneath her throat was the tiny silver necklace that dangled just above the black frill of her dress. Other than that, there was no excess clothing to aid the heat that was ailing her.

The exposure of her shoulders had Weiss opening her eyes again, trying to get accustomed to the foreign feeling. A tiny shiver went up her back, and Blake felt it beneath her palm. Weiss' arms were suddenly covered in a thin layer of goosebumps.

Blake couldn't help but release a small purr. She moved a step closer to where Weiss was perched on the sink and wrapped her arms around her.

The vibrations of her purr transferred onto the heiress' chest, and Weiss released another sigh. She lifted her bare arms meekly and pulled Blake closer. The Faunus girl could feel the fragility of the motion, small hands pressing to her back with knowledge of their own weakness, but refusing to admit it.

Blake stayed close for a long moment, letting the purr in her chest calm Weiss, reminding her that the strenuous mission she'd endured today was over. She dipped down slightly to lay her head against Weiss' collar, ears flicking as they picked up on the sound of her pulse. It was still a bit thick, but not nearly as hard as it had been.

She waited until Weiss' breathing became less desperate, until her fervent heartbeat slowed and fell into a steady rhythm.

Blake shifted back slightly and held a kiss to Weiss' chest, then turned her head to nuzzle into the side of her neck. She kissed her shoulder, feeling smooth, perfect porcelain skin beneath her lips.

A small kiss was placed atop one of her ears in return.

Blake's purr increased in volume as she pulled away.

Weiss sighed again, telling the Faunus girl that she missed the contact just as badly as Blake herself did.

"Let's get you to bed," she suggested. "You should rest before those two get back."

The response was a simple, grateful nod. The fact that she was too exhausted to even manage a verbal reply told Blake that it wouldn't be long before Weiss fell asleep, whether she was in a bed or not.

Gingerly, Blake positioned one arm at Weiss' back and let the heiress lean against her chest. Slowly, she slid Weiss off the sink, reaching out with her free arm to expertly catch the girl beneath the crook of her knees. Her weight was even lighter without her boots and jacket now, and Blake cradled her gently.

Weiss' eyes were already closed as she rested her head against the front of Blake's shoulder. The Faunus girl kept her purr going, hoping to comfort her girlfriend as much as possible.

She walked with careful steps, carrying Weiss back towards the beds. Blake lost count of how many times she bent down to kiss either her temple or her forehead, content to find the heat of Weiss' fever had dwindled.

Blake reached her bed and bent herself down slowly. She laid Weiss on her back with great care, as though she were treating a girl made entirely of glass.

She knelt down on the floor for the time being, running her hand through Weiss' bangs, carefully pulling her ponytail over the front of her shoulder so she wouldn't put her weight on it and tug it by accident.

Blake never stopped purring, smiling affectionately as she traced her fingertips over Weiss' cheek, following the line down the side of her neck all the way to her shoulder, down her arm, and finally stopped at her hand. Blake grasped it and brought it up to her lips, holding a long kiss to the back, running her lips over her knuckles.

A small ripple went through Weiss' chest at the contact, and her eyelids fluttered back open. The blue behind them was still tired, but significantly more vibrant than they'd been just ten minutes ago. Weiss swallowed, as though she'd forgotten how to speak for a moment, watching Blake with longing eyes.

The Faunus girl ended her kiss and gently placed Weiss' hand onto her stomach, over the blue of her dress.

"How are you feeling?" she wondered, leaning herself over the edge of the bed.

Weiss smiled and inhaled slowly.

"Much better now." She lifted up her hand again, reaching out to cup Blake's cheek with it. Blake could feel the creases of her palm and pressed into it a bit. Her ears picked up on Weiss' content little whisper. "Thank you."

With a smile, Blake leaned forward and kissed her cheek sweetly. She draped her arm over Weiss' stomach, pulling her into a partial embrace of sorts as Blake hugged her to the bed. She nuzzled into the heiress' collar for a moment, appreciating the way her skin felt without the jacket to obstruct Weiss' natural body heat.

Blake let out her light purr as Weiss reached up and stroked her ears, then went down through her hair.

Blake rested her head on Weiss' chest for a moment, ears flicking as they detected the faint beat of her heart. It thumped quickly at first, but as the minutes went on, it began to slow down as her breathing gradually deepened.

Blake stayed there for a while, listening...

A few moments later, she felt Weiss shiver again, very slightly. Blake sat up and pulled away.

"I'll keep you warm," she promised.

She leaned over and kissed Weiss' lips this time, then stood and went around to the other side of the bed. Blake moved the book she'd been reading aside and made room for herself next to Weiss.

She sat down, stretching her legs out beside her girlfriend as she reached her arm out towards Weiss. Draping it over the heiress' bare shoulders and back, Blake coaxed her closer, turning Weiss onto her side.

The girl gave a small sleepy moan as she complied, shifting a bit and uncurling her arms. She slipped one between the space where the small of Blake's back met with the pillow, and the other across the Faunus girl's abdomen.

Weiss rested the side of her head on Blake's thigh, relieved that the pounding in her temples had ebbed away.

Blake continued her purr, tucking Weiss snugly into her side to share her own heat. She was glad to feel that Weiss' skin wasn't so warm anymore, and her breathing had slowed and evened out.

She looked fondly down at the sleeping heiress cuddled up at her side, admiring the sight of her without the bolero. It made her look like a princess, one who typically adorned special clothing, but would shed them only in the presence of someone who had a special, intimate relationship with her.

Blake felt a little smug as she reached for her book with her free hand and held it open in her lap.

As she read, she trailed her other hand through Weiss' hair soothingly, rubbing gently up and down her back.

Of course being curled up on her bed with a good book in her lap was a Sunday afternoon Blake considered highly enjoyable.

But throw an adorable, soft, snoozing heiress into the mix, and it was nothing short of perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, you can thank Dash for the inspiration for this fic. Go check out her adorable art!**

 **If you like my work,** **me on P-atreon as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
